Nadie ha dicho que sea facil
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: "- Endo ha detenido el divorcio… -. Y la única espectadora de esa escena casi se muere al escuchar esa terrible noticia." Secuela de "Su consuelo" EndoXHaruna / GoenjiXOC
1. Natsumi, estás loca

**No debo publicar, debo actualizar... Debo actualizar otras cosas... Waaa! a quién engaño? He pasado cinco segundos simplemente... [Mi hermana ha sido taann buena de cederme la pc un ratito...]  
**

**He aquí algo que ronda en mi mente hace un tiempo. No es noticia que yo publique de esta pareja. Ahora, el fic es dedicado a Richy Escorpy, quién me ha leído la mente... ok, no. Pero se lo dedico a él porque fue la persona quién mediante unos pequeños mensajes, me dio inspiración para escribir esto. [A decir verdad, creí que no lo iba a poder escribir porque ando depre últimamente...]  
**

**Bueno, pero el punto importante es que... que es como una secuela -con muuuchos capítulos- de dos pequeñas historias que escribí sobre esta misma pareja [Su consuelo/ Mi consuelo].  
**

**Creo que para entender este fic es casi forzoso que lean una, al menos, de las historias mencionadas anteriormente. [Oh si, sé que soy molestoza!] Bueno, pero si no leen los otros no hay problema... tal vez sea algo confuso pero creo que no tanto...  
**

**Fudo: ya me perdí...  
**

**Yo tambien... como sea, espero que les guste mucho, no sé cuando pueda poner la conti, espero que me manden por lo menos un review, es tonto que explote tanto una historia pero igual lo hago porque me gusta la pareja... jejeje, nada más... Anda Akio-baka, el disclaimer...  
**

**Fudo: inazuma eleven no le pertenece a esta loca (por suerte y gracias a dios) y ella solo usa los personajes sin fines de lucro... si le pagaran algo por hacerlo ni siquiera tardaría tanto en escribir...  
**

**Por cierto, Nanami es una OC, es la hermana de Endo, tiene 23... bueno, nadita más...  
**

* * *

**– Buenos días, mi vida – **dijo una muchacha de pelo azulado, algo dormida pero con una gran sonrisa.

**– ****Buenos son a tu lado… – **le respondió como saludo un castaño abrazando a su… ¿novia? Tal vez…

La chica se dio la media vuelta y le dio un corto beso al mayor.

**– Haruna… Te tengo una sorpresa… me acaba de llamar mi abogado… en una semana ya no tendré nada que ver con Natsumi, solo un mal recuerdo… –** el dijo el mayor al oído de la menor.

Haruna puso una hermosa sonrisa al escuchar esas simples palabras. Abrazó fuertemente al mayor, casi volviéndolo a acostar en la cama. Definitivamente estaba feliz.

**– Eso es demasiado bueno Mamoru… – **susurró Haruna con algunas lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

Mamoru simplemente volvió a besarla.

.

.

.

**– Ja, hasta que apareces… – **"saludó" una pelirroja, sentada en la cocina de su casa. No parecía muy… feliz que digamos.

**– ¿Eh? Ah sí, claro, como digas… – **la ignoró olímpicamente Mamoru caminando hacía su cuarto. No tenía ganas de soportar a su "esposa".

Llegó a su cuarto y no sabía qué hacer, tenía dos opciones: o empezar a guardar todas sus cosas e irse de esa casa; o podía simplemente bajar a la cocina con las maletas de Natsumi y pedirle que se largara. Su celular comenzó a sonar. Vio que no era otro que Kidou.

**_– Hola, Endo… ¿Vas a venir? Estamos entrenando… _**

**_– No, voy a llegar justo al estadio para la hora del partido, ¿no hay problema?_**

**_– Ah, ok… pero más te vale no llegar tarde ¿Bien? Dile a Natsumi que te suelte unos minutos… _**

**_– Idiota, nos vemos en el estadio mejor… _**

Mamoru cortó la llamada con una risa, sabía que Kidou lo molestaba a propósito. Decidió empezar a armar su valija, había decidido ir a un departamento alquilado y la luego del divorcio quitarle la casa, que obviamente no era de Natsumi, si no de Endo. Tampoco quería molestar a Haruna en su casa. Lo mejor era alquilar algo por el momento.

**– Mamoru… me gustaría que habláramos… – **dijo Natsumi recargada en el marco de la puerta.

**– Natsumi debo ir a Raimon, no me molestes ahora, por favor… – **respondió Endo sin siquiera mirarla, mientras continuaba guardando sus cosas.

La pelirroja se acercó hasta la espalda de su esposo y lo abrazó fuertemente. Comenzó a besarle el cuello de forma sensual. Endo quiso separarse, pero Natsumi no se dejaba y tomaba más fuerte la espalda del mayor.

**– Suéltame… – **determinó Endo empujándola levemente.

**– ¿Sabes? Se rumorea que Ishido está saliendo con una modelo… una tal Nanami… – **dijo Natsumi arreglándose un poco el pelo.** – Y eso no me gusta.**

**– Ponle una mano encima a mi hermana y me conocerás verdaderamente enojado. – **dijo Endo, molesto de que Natsumi fuera capaz de meterse con su hermana.

**– Oye, no me digas que piensas tan mal de mí ¿que hasta soy capaz de lastimar a mi cuñadita…? Por dios Mamoru, es una pena… – **completó la pelirroja irónicamente sentándose en la cama **– El problema es que no me gusta que Goenji me haya olvidado tan rápido…**

**– Déjalo, él tiene una vida y creo que prefiere no tenerte en ella. **– completó Mamoru guardando un par de cosas más. **– Aparte tú sigues casada conmigo, lamentablemente.**

**– A eso iba justamente… quiero que me ayudes a darle celos a Goenji. Aquí, entre nos, sabemos que Goenji todavía no me ha olvidado… Además… debe aprender a respetarme. – **dijo Natsumi cruzándose de piernas.

**– Natsumi, estás loca. Sea Ishido o Goenji, yo no te voy a seguir en ese estúpido juego. Él tiene una vida, y quiso compartirla con Nanami. ¡¿No puedes dejarlo ser feliz? – **dijo Endo algo molesto por las idioteces que decía su esposa.

**– No, porque Goenji es mío y no de tu hermanita… **

**– Repito, le haces algo a Nanami y estarás en graves problemas… – **volvió a advertir Endo dejándole en claro a la pelirroja que no sería bueno meterse con Nanami. El mayor tomó su valija y se encaminó a la puerta.

**– ¿Te vas a lo de Haruna…? – **comentó maliciosamente la mujer.

**– ¿Qué idioteces dices Natsumi? – **trató de persuadir Endo.

**– Cómo te lo debería explicar… Kidou es capaz de decir cualquier cosa luego de una noche de pasión… – **sonrió aquella víbora convertida en mujer.

**– Bien por ti… – **sonrió Endo. No era de sorprenderse que Natsumi hubiera engatusado a Kidou para saber alguna que otra cosa sobre el entrenador de Raimon. Endo sabía perfectamente que tanto Goenji como Kidou habían estado enamorados de Natsumi en secundaria, por lo que no tenía porque impresionarse. Realmente, no tenía algo verdadero para reprocharle a su amigo. Natsumi no pudo creer que eso ni siquiera hiciera efecto en Endo. ¿Es que acaso le daba igual con quién se acostara su esposa? **– Por cierto, hoy me llamó Hiroto. Mañana tienes que ir a Tokio a firmar un par de papeles, para la semana que viene ya se consumará el divorcio gracias a dios… **– completó Mamoru con una sonrisa de victoria.

Natsumi abrió los ojos de par en par, en ningún momento pensó en que Hiroto podría convencer tan rápido al juez de dictar sentencia tan rápido. Si eso ocurría, Natsumi se vería en graves problemas.

**– ¡Sería una lástima que echaran a Haruna y a Kidou de Raimon!**

Hubo un silencio tétrico en toda la habitación, tan solo se escuchaban los ruidos de afuera. Esta vez, Natsumi era la de la sonrisa victoriosa.

**– No vas a poder hacerlo, tu padre no te lo va a permitir…**

**– Endo, Raimon está bajo mi mando por ahora si no lo sabías… ¿Sabes que sería malo? Que el club de futbol no pueda jugar la final de Holy Road porque el consejo directivo cierre el club… **

**– Natsumi, deja en paz a esos chicos, no tienen nada que ver con nuestros problemas… – **dijo Endo dándose la vuelta, con un enojo más que evidente.

**– Mamoru, ahora mismo vas a llamar a Hiroto y decirle que detenga los trámites del divorcio. Porque tú no quieres ni que tu equipito de futbol pierda, ni que a Haruna le pasen cosas malas… Y sabes que yo cumplo lo que digo. – **completó Natsumi seriamente, dándole el teléfono inalámbrico a Endo.

**– No lo haré… – **dijo Endo con odio en su mirada.

**– Sí que lo harás, porque sabes perfectamente que yo le puedo hacer lo que se me antoje tanto a Haruna como a Nanami… lo vas a hacer si quieres que nadie la pase mal.**

**– Estás loca…**

Mamoru tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Hiroto de mala gana, lo último que quería era que Haruna la pasara mal…

.

.

.

El partido ya había terminado, luego de un gran problema con respecto a los equipos, Raimon logró salir victorioso. Pero eso no es lo verdaderamente importante para nosotros.

**– Mamoru ¿Estás bien? Te he notado algo… distraído… – **dijo Haruna mientras todos los chicos de Raimon disfrutaban su actual victoria.

**– Si, no te preocupes bonita, está todo más que perfecto… – **le respondió Endo con una sonrisa, acariciándole una mejilla.

**– Mmm… está bien si tú lo dices… **– se tranquilizó Haruna con una bonita sonrisa.

Endo se sintió mal por tener que mentirle, nada lo justificaba.

Haruna se quedó observando a Endo, por más excusas que pusiera, él tenía un comportamiento muy extraño ¿Qué había pasado? De seguro era algo que tenía que ver con Natsumi. Haruna sabía que esa chica no se rendiría fácilmente. Si no amaba a Endo ¿Para qué seguir con esa estupidez del matrimonio feliz? Pero a la vez Haruna podía tranquilizarse pensando en que dentro de una semana, Natsumi no sería más que un mal recuerdo, o eso creía ella.

Endo fue a hablar con Kidou, y Haruna recordó que tenía que llamar a Nanami para contarle como había salido el partido. Así que fue a los vestuarios para buscar su bolso en donde se encontraba su celular. Pero en medio del pasillo, se encontró con Goenji y Natsumi que discutían. Claro, la pelirroja había venido a ver el partido para -simplemente- molestar a su esposo. La peliazulina simplemente se escondió un poco, sabía que estaba mal, pero necesitaba saber qué es lo que pasaba con Natsumi.

**– Esa zorra nunca se va a comparar a mí… ya te lo voy diciendo… – **dijo Natsumi segura de sí misma.

**– Aquí, la única zorra eres tú. Creo que tú fuiste la única que se acostó con medio Inazuma Japan… Y digo medio porque es lo que sé… – **dijo Goenji dándose la vuelta.

**– Ven aquí y terminemos de hablar. – **y Natsumi tomó de la muñeca a Goenji, obligándolo a que se diera la vuelta.

**– Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo Natsumi, nosotros terminamos hace tiempo, cuando me di cuenta de que lo único que querías era jugar conmigo. ¿Por qué demonios no te das cuenta de que ya no te amo? – **le recriminó Goenji, con una mirada que vacilaba entre la nostalgia y el odio.** – Tú te metiste con Endo porque creíste que sería lo mejor para tu bolsillo y para tu imagen. Le hiciste creer que tenía un hijo… Un hijo que era mío y que luego perdiste a propósito y que ahora no podrás tener jamás…**

**– ¿Estás con Nanami porque ella es capaz de darte un hijo y yo ya no puedo…? – **dijo Natsumi divertida.

**– Estoy con Nanami porque la amo y se acabó… Antes de hablar de ella deberías ser un poquito mejor persona. Ya veo porque Endo nunca pudo enamorarse de ti: eres insoportable… – **dijo Goenji con aun sonrisa – **Amo a Nanami y a ti ya te olvidé.**

Natsumi se acercó rápidamente al rubio y captó sus labios en un fogoso beso. Tomó las manos de él y las guió hasta su cintura. Y sin separar el beso, Natsumi terminó por rodear el cuello del mayor con sus brazos. Y así terminaron, abrazados y comiéndose la boca ferozmente.

Como si una señal del cielo le hubiera llegado a Goenji, esté se separó de Natsumi molesto y limpió sus labios con el dorso de su mano.

**– ¿Cómo te puedo hacer entender que ya no te amo…? – **dijo el rubio sin mirarla.

**– De ninguna manera, creo que tendré que conformarme con Endo. – **dijo maliciosamente Natsumi.

**– Endo dentro de poco te dejará, y así va a poder ser feliz con otra persona que si lo merezca. – **sonrió Goenji, feliz por su amigo…

**– Eso lo dudo mucho. Según lo que sé, Endo mismo ha detenido el divorcio… puedes comprobarlo con Hiroto o Midorikawa si lo deseas. **

Y la única espectadora de esa escena casi se muere al escuchar esa terrible noticia. Haruna atinó salir de ese lugar corriendo, a comprobar con Endo si era verdad eso de que no se iba a divorciar. Pasó por delante de Goenji y Natsumi. El primero se asombró del estado de su ex novia… pero Natsumi… Natsumi tan solo sonrió.

**– Sabía que se pondría así… – **susurró la pelirroja.

* * *

**Les gustó? Se han dado cuenta de que he puesto a Natsumi como una perfecta arpía? No lo pude evitar... xP**

**Sayo!~~  
**


	2. El intermediador

Kidou notó que su hermana se tardaba bastante en regresar de los vestuarios.

**– Oye Endo ¿No has visto a Haruna? – **preguntó el de rastas.

**– No, está en los vestuarios ¿O no? **

**– Es que se tarda mucho y nosotros ya nos vamos… **

**– Tienes razón, ve tú con los chicos, yo la voy a buscar… – **dijo Endo algo preocupado de que Haruna se haya encontrado con Natsumi o algo por el estilo.

El entrenador de Raimon comenzó a caminar hacía los vestuarios. Se preguntaba cómo iba a hacer para decirle a Haruna lo de que no habría divorcio. De seguro se enojaría mucho.

Antes de entrar a los vestuarios, escuchó unos sollozos. Endo de verdad se preocupó al reconocer que eran de Haruna.

**– Haruna, abrime por favor… quiero saber qué te pasa – **dijo Endo luego de intentar abrir la puerta y notar que estaba trabada desde adentro.

**– ¡No! ¡Vete! ¡Saldré de aquí cuando tú te hayas ido! ¡Maldito mentiroso! – **le gritó Haruna con voz quebrada y enojada.

**– Ya te enteraste ¿Verdad? – **suspiró rendido Endo, sintiendo como algo en su interior se rompía, estaba lastimando a su princesa.

**– ¿Qué si ya me enteré? ¡Obvio que me enteré! ¡Fui una tonta al creerte que dejarías a Natsumi por mí! ¡Una completa tonta! – **dijo Haruna con rabia, pero a la vez sin poder contener las lágrimas de dolor que se deslizaban una tras otra por sus mejillas.

**– Perdón… –** llegó a musitar el mayor, aún sabiendo que eso tan solo haría enojar más a su princesa.

**– ¿Perdón? ¿Me pides perdón? No tienes descaro Mamoru, eres un sinvergüenza… – **dijo Haruna abriendo la puerta del vestuario **– ¿Fue divertido jugar conmigo? – **le preguntó entre lágrimas, mirando a los ojos a Endo.

**– No… no lo fue… – **respondió Endo abrazándola fuertemente, posando un tierno beso en sus labios.

**– Suéltame… – **masculló Haruna **– eres un mentiroso… **

**– No lo soy…**

**– ¡Que me sueltes te he dicho! – **volvió a gritar Haruna tratando de separarse del mayor.

**– No quiero… no te pienso soltar…**

**– ¡Para divertirte tienes a Natsumi! ¡A mí no me vengas a hacer la vida más miserable, Mamoru! – **dijo Haruna rindiéndose en su intento de escapar de los fuertes brazos de su amor.

Ya no pudo más consigo misma, se largó a llorar en el pecho de Endo, sin siquiera tratar de contener los sollozos.

Endo la guió hasta el interior del vestuario nuevamente y cerró la puerta sin soltar a su princesa.

**– Perdóname… Haruna, esto no debía ser así… – **se lamentó Endo posando su mentón en la cabeza de la joven **– perdóname…**

**– Mamoru ¿Qué quieres que crea si la misma Natsumi dice que tú has detenido el divorcio…? ¿Qué quieres que crea si seguirán casados…? – **Dijo Haruna tranquilizándose un poco **– perdóname tú a mí… pero simplemente no quiero estar al lado de alguien que ya está comprometido. Lo siento. **

Haruna trató de recomponerse, se secó esas lágrimas y salió de aquel cuarto, dejando a un Endo verdaderamente destrozado.

Endo se sentó en una de las bancas que había allí. Trató de no llorar, no quería, no podía permitírselo a sí mismo. Debía ser fuerte, debía afrontar todo para su querida princesa.

Haruna trató de recuperar su compostura y regresó al campo con sus alumnos.

**– ¿Estás bien Haruna? –** preguntó Kidou al verla llegar.

**– ¿Eh? Sí, claro Yutto, no te preocupes… – **dijo Haruna dándole su mejor sonrisa.

**– Como tú digas… –** soltó Kidou desconfiado **– Bueno, ¡Chicos! Vayan saliendo que volvemos a Raimon –** dijo Kidou dando por terminada la jornada.

**– Entrenador Kidou, falta el entrenador Endo – **dijo el capitán de ese equipo, un tal Matsukaze.

**– Si, ahora viene… está en los vestuarios –** dijo Haruna tomando su bolso **– no se preocupen, vayan yendo. **

**– Lo voy a buscar –** dijo Kidou mientras todos los chicos salían del estadio.

**– Je, no te preocupes Kidou, ya… ya vine –** dijo Endo, apareciendo detrás de ellos **– bueno, vamos…**

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Haruna se levantó con un gran dolor de cabeza, no había dormido en toda la noche. Se sentó a desayunar, pero ni ganas de eso tenía. Ahí estaba, revolviendo el café con leche que se había preparado, sin ninguna intención de tomarlo sinceramente.

Escuchó tocar el timbre, se paró de mala gana a abrir. ¿Quién podría venir a visitarla un sábado tan temprano? Bueno, al fin de cuentas, ella ya estaba despierta.

**– Hola Haru… – **Entró Kidou con una pequeña sonrisa.

**– Hola Yutto –** respondió cerrando la puerta **– ¿Qué pasa que vienes tan temprano? Hoy estarías durmiendo hasta, mínimo, las once… Son 7:30… –** dijo la profesora ofreciéndole un café como el que ella no tenía intención de tomar.

**– ¿Qué pasó ayer con Endo? Luego de que él fue a hablar contigo, volviste rara, diría triste… **– contestó Kidou sentándose en uno de los sillones del departamento de la joven.

**– No se divorcia… Mamoru no se divorcia… – **largó en un suspiro, hundiéndose en el sillón.

**– ¿¡Qué! –** Gritó Kidou **– ¿Cómo que ese imbécil no se divorcia? **

**– Tú sabes lo que pasa entre nosotros ¿Verdad? – **preguntó Haruna.

**– La idea de la carta fue mía, querida hermanita… –** dijo Kidou dándole un sorbo a su café.

Haruna rió inocentemente.

Se quedaron charlando un rato, Haruna le contó todo lo que pasaba, lo que había pasado con Endo en el pasado y ahora con respecto a Natsumi. Kidou notó que su hermana estaba por romper en lágrimas, aunque ella decía que estaba bien.

**– Tranquilízate… tranquilízate Haruna, ya está ¿Sí? Si no quieres hablar, no lo hagas –** dijo Kidou tocándole un hombro.

**– Es que… es que… no lo puedo evitar… simplemente… yo… quiero sacarme todo esto de encima. – **completó Haruna abrazando a su hermano, con lágrimas en los ojos.

**– Ya… ¿Sí? Ya… verás como todo se va a resolver con el tiempo –** pudo decir Kidou correspondiéndole el abrazo.

**– Es que ni con el tiempo… ni con el tiempo me puedo olvidar de Mamoru ¡Ya lo he vivido y no pude! –** le reprochó Haruna sin separarse de su hermano.

**– Nadie ha dicho que debes olvidarlo. Haruna, ambos sabemos que Natsumi hará cualquier cosa para quedarse con Endo…no te puedes fiar de que Endo paró los trámites porque a él se le dio la gana… – **le dijo Kidou casi a modo de reproche para con su hermana.

**– Sí, eso ya lo sé, pero duele igual… aparte él me prometió que nos íbamos a casar… ¡¿Sabes lo que es enterarse que no te casarás por parte de una… una… mujer…? – **dijo Haruna que en vez de decir "mujer", iba a decir "zorra" o "puta", pero al ver la ver nuevamente a su hermano, rehízo su oración. **– ¿¡Le costaba mucho decirme las cosas de frente! – **dijo dejando caer más lágrimas.

**– Eso lo tienes que ver con él, yo no te puedo responder… no sabemos qué pasó Haruna, tal vez lo hizo porque él quiso, tal vez porque Natsumi hizo algo para provocar eso. – **Le respondió. **– Repito, deberías hablar con él. **

**– Tal vez… tal vez tengas… tal vez tengas razón… – **aceptó Haruna secándose las lágrimas con la manga del buzo que tenía puesto. – Pe-pero no hablaremos hoy, primero m-me t-tengo q-que tranquilizar… o si no, le voy a gritar cosas que no quiero gritarle.

**– Eso es lo más maduro que te escucho decir desde que llegué… –** dijo Kidou sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a su hermanita **– Tienes razón… así que el lunes irás a hablar con Endo, como personas C-I-V-I-L-I-Z-A-D-A-S…**

**– ¿Me estás tratando de gritona? **

**– Te estoy tratando de loca… – **le dijo tocándole la nariz con la punta de su dedo mayor **– anda, levántate y sonríe, ninguna hermana mía debe llorar…**

**– Yutto, no tienes ninguna otra hermana. – **dijo Haruna riendo.

**– Pero sonó bonito –** rió Yutto.

Así fue como Haruna recobró algo de su buen humor. El resto del fin de semana pasó sin pena ni gloria para la joven Otonashi, dejando de lado las leves recaídas de humor que tal vez tuvo una que otra vez…

.

.

.

Del otro lado de la historia, Endo se fue de su casa, comenzó a vivir en un departamento que ya había comprado hacía tiempo. El matrimonio con Natsumi solo era cosa de papeles y fotos.

Se sentía mal por Haruna, pero no quería ir a verla… ¿Para qué le gritara que él tenía la culpa? ¿Para sentirse más miserable? ¿Para no tener respuesta aún? Endo no quería ir tan solo a ilusionar a Haruna, quería presentarse ante ella con una respuesta para todo. Quería poder verla a los ojos y decirle que ya no había problema alguno, que ya podrían estar juntos… No quería ir y decirle "Natsumi me obligó", porque definitivamente era de cobardes dar esa respuesta. Pero también era de cobardes no presentase ante ella, no dar la cara luego de sus acciones.

**– Soy un imbécil… –** se susurró a sí mismo, dejando su departamento para salir a caminar un rato.

Era domingo por la tarde y no tenía nada para hacer, mejor dicho, no tenía ganas de hacer nada…

**– ¡Endo! –** lo llamó por detrás un voz muy conocida ya en el parque.

**– Ki-Kidou… hola… –** llegó a musitar Endo bajando la vista.

**– ¿Irás a hablar con mi hermana o acaso debo llevarte de los pelos como cuando éramos chicos? –** dijo Kidou realmente serio, cruzándose de brazos.

**– Yo…**

**– No seas imbécil por favor ¿Sí? Ayer por la mañana fui a visitarla… está destrozada.** – dijo Kidou en un tono de enojo, pero en sus facciones había serenidad **– Supongo que tendrás una excusa bastante buena para todo lo que está pasando… **


	3. No tengas miedo

**Holiss!~~traigo la conti rapidito... Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! **

**Fudo: apenas llevas tres... **

**Vete bicho feo...**

**Fudo: ¬¬**

**Enjoy!~~**

* * *

**– Pero ¿Qué quieres que le diga? ¿Que la decepcioné? Todo lo que me quiere decir ya me lo dijo el viernes… –** dijo Endo cabizbajo.

**– Imbécil, eres un completo imbécil… ¿Crees que te gritó eso porque se le dio la gana? ¿O porque** **no fuiste lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarla? –** le criticó Kidou.

**– ¡Lo siento! ¿Bien? Lo siento… Yo no tenía previsto el hecho de que Natsumi estaría tan loca. –** le contestó Endo con impotencia, con toda la impotencia que le daba saber que estaba lastimando a su princesa.

**– A mí no me des las explicaciones… A la que le tienes que dar las explicaciones es a Haruna. –** le contestó dándole la espalda. **– Nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento. **

Endo quedó ahí parado, sabía que Kidou tenía toda la razón.

Largó un suspiro y comenzó a caminar en dirección al departamento de Haruna. Si no lo hacía ahora, lo haría mañana… Así adelantaría un poco las cosas.

.

Haruna salió de su departamento, saludó al casero y se encaminó a comprar algo para cenar. No tenía ganas de comer, pero su estómago reclamaba comida.

**–… Haruna… Hola… –** saludó Endo con una bolsa en mando.

**– ¿…? ¿Mamoru…? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué necesitas? –** Preguntó Haruna sorprendida **– Digo, hola… **

**– ¿Quieres comer? Traje onigiris y sushi… –** ofreció Endo, claramente ambos estaban algo incómodos y no supieron que decir.

**– No es lo que tenía en mente, pero… Ven, pasa –** dijo Haruna abriendo la puerta del edificio.

Ya en el departamento, Haruna acomodó la mesa y ambos se sentaron a "comer". Demás está decir que la comida estaba casi de adorno, ya que ambos apenas tocaban el bento.

**– E-está rico… –** susurró Haruna.

**– Sí…**

Todo eso era estúpido, era estúpido fingir que nada pasaba, era estúpido cenar como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo. Todo era completamente estúpido, y lo sabían.

**– Bueno… Yo… –** comenzó a hablar Endo.

**– ¿Por qué…? –** preguntó Haruna, el mayor sabía a qué se refería.

– **Por Natsumi… Ella…, Sonará tonto, pero me obligó… –** dijo Endo tratando de afianzar la voz, no demostrar una debilidad evidente** – empezó a hablar de ti y Nanami… Sabes perfectamente que Natsumi es muy poderosa, tal vez más que tu hermano… Y me amenazó con hacerles algo a ustedes dos… Yo no sé hasta qué punto es capaz de llegar con tal de que me quede con ella. **

**– Es decir que ella te "obligó" a detener el divorcio… – **dijo Haruna como auto-convenciéndose de que ella misma había metido la pata en algo.

**– Sí, sé que suena patético que me obligue de esa manera… pero no tengo más que decir, es todo lo que pasó… – **dijo Endo sintiéndose un completo cobarde.

Y acá es el momento en que Haruna se siente una completa tarada por haberle gritado todo lo que le gritó así, sin más, sin siquiera saber qué había pasado.

**– Lo siento… –** musitó Haruna sin mirarlo a la cara **– Yo no sabía ninguno de tus motivos – **completó queriendo que la tragara la tierra.

**– Aún así, yo debí haberte enfrentado y explicado lo que estaba pasando. Tengo miedo de lo que te pueda pasar a ti o a Nanami. –** le contestó Endo tomándole la mano. **– Perdóname tú a mí. **

**– Soy una tonta… me enojé sin razones, yo sabía que esto era posible por parte de Natsumi, aún así quería creer que todo iría de maravilla – **dijo Haruna sonriéndole débilmente, últimamente tenía más ganas de llorar debido a todo.

Mamoru le sonrió, como diciéndole que no había por qué seguir pidiendo perdón. **– Aún así lo siento… – **le murmuró Endo tomando más fuerte la mano de Haruna.

**– Ya, dejémonos de pedir perdón así, parecemos patéticos – **dijo ella limpiándose esas pequeñas lágrimas que se amontonaban en sus ojos.

**– Tienes toda la razón... –** respondió el otro acariciándole la mejilla. **– Te amo Haruna... No lo dudes por favor... **

Era tonto, a esas alturas de su vida, sonrojarse por simples palabras, pero para Haruna no eran simples palabras. Eran... ¿Cómo decirlo? Una promesa de "todo está bien...". Y Haruna quería creer en esa promesa, quería creer que iban a terminar bien.

**– Te ves hermosa sonrojada de esa manera... –** le dijo Endo sonriéndole **– mi princesa...**

.

**– Mamoru... ¿De dónde sacaste esa cosa de decirme 'princesa'? –** preguntó Haruna abrazando a Endo.

**– Es que eres mi princesa... ¿Cómo quieres que te llame entonces...? –** respondió Endo correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Estaban ambos sentados en el sofá, charlando muy a gusto, tratando de no tocar aquel tema tanta molesto del divorcio. Estaban disfrutando la compañía mutua, sin ningún "atrevimiento" si se puede decir. Juntos, como era antes, durante su buena amistad.

**– Volviendo a atrás... Ya debes ir a dormir, es tarde y mañana es lunes – **dijo Endo.

**– Pero...**

**– Pero nada señorita, ahora a dormir –** respondió Endo alzándola al estilo princesa, al fin y al cabo Haruna pesaba mucho menos que Endo.

**– ¡Mamoru! –** quisquilló Haruna.

**– No, no, no… ahora te vas a acostar y yo me voy… tienes que descansar. – **dijo Endo sonriéndole, tratando de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Haruna.

**– Ya, ya… está bien… – **aceptó Haruna riéndose, abriendo la puerta que no podía abrir Endo.

El mayor entró por fin y dejo a Haruna en su cama.

**– Bueno, entonces me voy… – **dijo Endo besándole la frente **– no te preocupes, yo cierro la puerta. **

Haruna se sentó rápidamente en la cama y retuvo a Mamoru de la camisa. El aludido se dio la vuelta y vio a una Haruna nuevamente sonrojada.

**– ¿Qué…? – **llegó a preguntar Mamoru.

**– ¿Te podrías quedar conmigo esta noche? – **Preguntó la profesora, el mayor se asombró por esa propuesta **– ¡No me mires así! Quedarte a dormir tonto, eres un malpensado. – **Bufó la joven con una pequeña risa.

**– Estaba esperando que lo dijeras, pero realmente no creía que me lo fueras a pedir. **– admitió Endo sentándose a su lado.

Haruna lo abrazó, escondiéndose en su pecho. Susurró un pequeño "_Te amo"_ antes de largarse a llorar en el pecho del mayor. Endo se preocupó en demasía.

**– Ha-Haruna… ¿Q-qué te pa-pasa? – **preguntó el mayor.

**– Nada… no te preocupes… estoy perfecta – **contestó sonriéndole, secándose las lágrimas. – **Es que aún tengo algo de miedo que la psicópata de Natsumi nos haga pelear otra vez… o que haga algo y yo vuelva a hacer una tontería. **

**– Eso, mírame… – **la llamó Endo tomándola de las mejillas, limpiándole las lágrimas con los pulgares **– Eso tal vez ocurra, tal vez no… nadie ha dicho que sea fácil… pero no tienes por qué tener miedo… porque yo me voy a quedar aquí, contigo. Pase lo que pase, yo me quedaré contigo Haruna. – **completó besándola tierna y lentamente.

La de pelo azul rodeó el cuello del mayor con sus brazos, buscando profundizar el beso.

Esa noche iba a ser larga…

**– Ah… Mamoru… más… **

**– ¿…Me… amás…? **

**– Mmm Mamoru, más que… ah… a nada… **

**–… Gracias… **

.

Goenji se levantó más animado de lo normal. Era lunes por la mañana y debía ir al aeropuerto rápidamente.

**– ¿Shuuya? ¿A dónde vas? – **le preguntó su hermana menor.

**– Al aeropuerto Yukka, hoy viene – **dijo Goenji tomando su chaqueta roja.

**– Que bien… ¿Me dejas de pasada por favor? **– dijo la chica acomodándose la corbata del uniforme y tomando su maletín para ir a la preparatoria.

**– Si, vamos… pero te vuelves con tu amiga Mako… nada de que Toramaru te pase a buscar e irte con él. – **dijo celosamente Goenji, como un típico hermano sobre protector.

**– Ya, no seas así… Tora es mi novio, ¿Qué tiene de malo? – **preguntó ella con carita de inocente.

**– No, no pongas esa carita de inocencia, que de inocente no tienes nada niña. Y contra Toramaru no tengo nada malo, pero no se me hace que anden de tarde juntos. La última vez que los dejé juntos vaya a saber qué fue lo que hicieron… lo encontré en tu cama, ¡Contigo! – **dijo Goenji dramatizando el papel de hermano mayor.

**– No seas dramático y vámonos… – **dijo Yukka riendo. Bueno, su hermano tenía mucha razón sobre lo que había pasado, ¡pero eran novios al fin y al cabo! ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué se pusieran a charlar sobre como la había pasado en España? Puf, patrañas…

Así ambos se fueron de la casa del mayor, primero hacía la preparatoria a dejar a la menor de los Goenji. Y luego el rubio tomó camino al aeropuerto.

Llegó apurado, ya que se le había hecho tarde. Tomó el ramo de rosas que estaba en el asiento trasero de su descapotable y caminó hacía dentro del lugar. Empezó a buscar con la vista, ¿Dónde estaba "ella"? Había dicho que a esa hora más o menos ya estaría bajando del avión, pero Goenji realmente no la podía localizar.

**– ¿Me has extrañado mucho…? – **le preguntó una voz femenina, mientras alguien lo abrazaba por detrás.

**– Demasiado diría yo… – **contestó Goenji dándose la vuelta. **– Te has tardado demasiado… **– le dijo antes de besar a esa persona que había venido a buscar al aeropuerto. **– Te extrañé mucho Nanami… mucho… **

**– Yo también Shuuya… – **dijo la chica de pelo castaño, mordiéndose el labio al ver el ramo de rosas que le entregaba su querido novio. **– Gracias… – **le dijo la chica antes de volver a besarlo.

Ambos se dirigieron al automóvil, mientras Goenji llevaba las maletas de su novia. Charlando de una cosa y otra, Nanami le contó cómo vivió estos tres meses en USA trabajando como modelo y Goenji le contó todo lo que había pasado con el Fifht-Sector.

**– ¿Ves? Te dejo solo tres meses y ya armas una súper operación anti-futbol. **– dijo Nanami divertida.

**– Por eso no te debes ir nunca más – **le respondió Goenji divertido.

**– Acepto… – **dijo Nanami viendo por la ventanilla, y como si una idea le hubiera caído del cielo habló – **Llévame a la casa de mi hermano por favor… **

**– Pero ahí está…**

**– Shuuya, yo no le tengo miedo a la tarada de Natsumi – **dijo Nanami dejando su seriedad atrás.

**– Está bien, vamos… **

.

Ahí estaba Natsumi sentada en el living de su casa, revisando unos papeles de la empresa de su padre, cuanto le hastiaba tener que hacer balances de empresas tan grandes. Escuchó el timbre y fue a atender. Últimamente no estaba de muy buen humor debido a que su "querido y adorado esposo" se había ido de la casa y la había cambiado por una simple profesora de secundaria. Agh, cuanto le molestaba pensar eso… y de yapa… ¡Shuuya también la había dejado por una modelo de cuarta!

**– Hola… Ah, son ustedes – **dijo Natsumi de mala gana ala ver quiénes eran sus visitas.

**– Si, somos nosotros… ¿Mi hermano? – **dijo Nanami entrando en la casa sin pedir siquiera permiso, dándole un pequeño empujón a la pelirroja.

**– En lo de su gato seguramente… – **masculló Natsumi.

**– Haruna de gato no tiene ni un pelo, el único gato eres tú querida cuñada. – **Dijo Nanami en una pequeña risa **– supongo que se hartó de ti y se fue de aquí. **

**– O tal vez tan solo me quiere dar celos… –** atacó Natsumi.

**– Dijiste lo mismo de Shuuya conmigo y mira, este es mi anillo de compromiso – **dijo Nanami mostrándole un bonitoanillo con un pequeño diamante incrustado.


End file.
